User talk:Cuzzythewolf
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Helicopter page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- ZS (Talk) 20:42, November 9, 2010 GTA San Andreas mods I want to talk about GTA SA mods. I have played GTA SA and start modding, I have downloaded many of cars from GTAInside.com. Did you have play GTA SA with any mods? --Videogamer13 07:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ,,, no i only do trainers and game saves for vice city and 3Cuzzythewolf 08:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) GTA V Mission Hi there, my name is ilan xd, and I am one of the admins here, Where did you find that the name of the first mission is "Let Love Not Go"? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 09:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Your grammar... The Phil Cassidy page, your edit was awful on the Trivia section. I want to advise you that awful grammar may count as vandalism if you keep messing up the page editing. If you want practice on editing, please visit the Sandbox page. That will help your editing and template builds. That's where most contributors go to when they first edit. Sincerely, Tony (talk) 01:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Don't write GTA V speculation on current articles when the game hasn't even been given a release date yet. Your grammar was awful on the Hidden Packages page. If you keep writing in horrible grammar and write sentences that make no sense, that will count as vandalism and I will have to take the liberty of reporting you to an admin. Tony (talk) 01:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) its not my falt. and you cant count it as anything if im not doing anything wrong. im trying to give info i know on gta. and you guys delete it. atlease try to correct it. its real info.. You try to add info, yes, but some of it makes sense and some is like gibberish and has to be deleted. Your info you try to put all sloppy, we correct it. Not only that, but your spelling and grammar are poor. Do you know your grammar imputs, spelling and typing? If you wrote better, we won't delete it and will understand it. Tony (talk) 03:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) can i make a page called bosses. such as cadalinas helicopter, and big smoke. kenny wu and sonny . they all count as bosses and a page has not been made. I would like to help you set up the page, but that page exists. It's a catagory page since there is alot of info about the antagonists. Tony (talk) 22:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Useless Page and Your Problem... You created that useless page, which will be deleted. That should go on the Vice City article. You want to know something, you're 15 years old and you type and spell like a 3 year-old. I'm 14, I'm a Patroller here, you're older than me and I type and spell correctly. TheDon42898 told me about you on the GTA5Videos's video on the delay on the GTA V second trailer. This is your last good faith, either you learn how to spell and type correctly, if you don't, then I'll report you. Tony (talk) 04:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC)